In The Spotlight
by Rainbow79094
Summary: America has always been considered childish, irresponsible, and generally a happy go lucky guy who seems to have a brain full of mush. So how did he manage to raise fifty kids without any of the other countries knowing? Rated T for some violence and cursing.


In The Spotlight - America has always been considered childish, irresponsible, and generally a happy go lucky guy who seems to have a brain full of mush. So how did he manage to raise fifty kids without any of the other countries knowing?

* * *

Chapter 1 - When Nevada's Drunk, California Follows and Messes Everything Up

I can't be bothered to explain how America has fifty something kids since this is basically a crack fic in my eyes that I got off the internet. The general gist is that America's states are personified, nations find out, yada flippin doo, the fun begins! Now start reading the actual material.

I do not own anything and this story is purely fanmade. Otherwise, this story wouldn't suck as much is the actual creater of Hetalia made it. Thank you and good day.

* * *

World Meetings were often considered boisterous and chaotic in the eyes of many, it was no lie, and no one would ever deny the fact. In fact, the meetings often consisted of shouting, brawling on the floor, explicit cursing, death threats, nakedness, occasional crying, and the random sexual tension that was constantly building up between different pairs of nations. No, it was no exact secret but Germany still liked to hope that they could get something productive done each day that hosted a dreaded meeting. His prayers remained unanswered, unfortunately for him, and the nations attending.

It had started off with America's monthly presentation/disappointment. The ever optimistic superpower announced a ridiculous plan to save the world using a superhero with Japan agreeing and Switzerland threatening to hit the poor Asian with his peace prize. Then came England's muttering of 'how could he have turned up this way?' and France firing up insult after insult of exactly why. In an amount of three seconds, it had turned into a downright bar fight on the floor with France somehow managing to lose his shirt in the process. China was complaining about western nations and Greece wasn't even paying attention in favor of napping on the table. Poor Canada was getting squished to death by Russia who was emitting a purple aura around him, effectively scaring the trembling Baltics. Belarus was stroking a glinting knife/glancing at Russia, Iceland was desperately trying to escape the room with Mr. Puffin, Norway was missing, Denmark was going on about who knows what, and Finland and Sweden were just calmly talking like nothing was going on. Prussia (who had somehow managed to sneak in) was annoying Hungary and Austria while Spain was trying to choke Romano to death with his hugs. Italy was ve-ing and going on about pasta recipes while Germany was trying his best not to bust a nerve in his forehead. All in all, it was just another annual World Meeting, otherwise known as the time where tempers ran as high as stars in the sky.

The meeting was going so tremendously (note the sarcasm), it was no surprise when things started to go further down south into higher climates.

Now let me explain something first. Nevada was a very spontaneous person when drunk, and when he was drunk, California followed close behind him for some blackmail material/Hollywood gold when the guy was actually sober enough to understand words being directed to him. Most of the time they ended up in some pretty weird places, such as the unforgettable time when they somehow managed to smuggle themselves into the White House with a pink poodle wearing a cape and a screwdriver with a mustache drawn on it. Let's just say Nevada and the secret service are still awkward around each other till this very day. On the bright side, Nevada and the president got along swimmingly.

A few hours before the whole incident Nevada managed to buy himself a bottle of alcohol. Why nobody noticed was a mystery to many, and soon enough California was tailing him with a giant camera and a big screen worthy smile for the ages. Surprise, surprise, they ended up in the vents right in the UN Building in where the nations were holding their meeting, if you could call it that anymore, what with all the arguing. Nevada somehow managed to unscrew the hole (what the hell is it called?) that led to the room and in a manner of moments he ended up squealing like a newborn baby in the middle of the table with California dangling from the ceiling, still holding the atrocious black camera, blonde hair dancing around her face, and laughing her butt off amidst the chaos. Meanwhile, America wasn't sure whether to cry at Nevada or to laugh from the sheer amounts of comedy that was emerging in the very room he was sitting in.

"VHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Germany yelled, his patience finally diminished and while the nations scrambled back to their assigned seats, Nevada just started bawling fat crocodile tears with California just about ready to die laughing.

"B-but I dunno, it was the gangs from Cali I swear!" Nevada cried bursting into tears not fit for a fifteen-year old's face. California finally got her act together, though, wiping away tears of mirth from her squinted eyes.

"Sorry 'bout my bro. He's just a bit loopy from the alcohol," she said, tucking the sniffling Nevada under her arm. England turned green at the misuse of his language, and if possible, Germany turned an even redder shade of crimson. As if it wasn't bad enough, California then spotted America trying not to choke on air.

"Woah didn't know you were here dad! Say hi to the random peeps for me, kay?" California chirped before bouncing out of the room with Nevada perched on her tanned shoulder. If possible the room got even more silent, with everyone staring at either the doorway or at the blushing America with wide eyes.

* * *

America wished Vegas had never been built. Without Vegas, poor Nevada would've never discovered the poisoned drink called alcohol, and this whole entire incident would've been avoided. And why did California have to spot him?

"So you're telling me, that your fifty states are all personified?" England squeaked out, desperately hoping this was a figment of his imagination.

"Yeah, that's about right!" America tentatively replied hoping no one would freak out. THUD! Nope, England down for the count and everyone looking like they swallowed a putrid lemon. Well except a few like Greece, Italy, and Prussia but that was because of their…let's call it attributes.

"And vhy did you keep this a secret?" Germany asked.

"Well, first off most of you hate me." *Mumbles of agreement heard in the distance.* "Second of all, back when none of you hated me that much, I gave dozens of hints! You should've figured it out by now!"

By the end of the meeting, a lot of nations were comatose/in shock and in need of a violent slap upside the head while others were wondering how the hell they missed it. America considered it a general win, all things considered, especially with some of the more violently contributed nations who hated him, looking like fish out of water. The other nations considered America an idiot and wondered what kind of brain damage the state's received over the year


End file.
